caratfandomcom-20200223-history
SEVENTEEN
Rose Quartz Serenity |members = Jeonghan Joshua Jun Hoshi Wonwoo Woozi DK Mingyu The8 Seungkwan Vernon Dino |first_album = |latest_album = |website = seventeen-17.com |inactive = S.CoupsSEVENTEEN’s S.Coups To Take A Break From Activities Due To Health}} SEVENTEEN (Korean: 세븐틴), also stylized as SEVENTEEN or SVT, is a South Korean boy group formed by Pledis Entertainment in 2015. The group consists of 13 members divided into three sub-units, each with a different area of specialization: a 'Hip-Hop Team', 'Vocal Team', and 'Performance Team'. Seventeen has been considered a "self-producing" idol group, with the members being actively involved in the songwriting and other aspects of the group. Name 13 Members + 3 Units (Hip-Hop, Vocal, Performance) + 1 Team = 17 (Seventeen) History 2013–2015: Pre-debut Seventeen TV Starting in 2013, Seventeen appeared in regular live broadcasts of a show called Seventeen TV on the online streaming platform UStream. The show had multiple seasons in which the trainees were introduced and shown practicing performances, with some seasons ending in Like Seventeen concerts. Debut Big Plan Prior to debut, Seventeen also appeared in the reality TV show Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan, broadcast on MBC between May 2–26, 2015. The show concluded with the group's debut showcase. 2015: Debut with 17 Carat and ''Boys Be'' Seventeen debuted on May 26 with a live showcase televised by MBC. They were the first male K-pop group to debut with a one-hour live showcase on a major broadcasting channel, with label-mates Lizzy and Raina serving as MCs.Three days later, their first EP 17 Carat was digitally released. 17 Carat became the longest-charting K-pop album of the year in the US and was the only rookie album to appear on Billboard's "10 Best K-pop Albums of 2015" chart. On September 10 their second EP Boys Be was released, which would later become the highest-selling rookie album of 2015. The album's success earned the group awards at the Golden Disk Awards, Seoul Music Awards and Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. Seventeen was also the only K-pop group on Billboard's "21 Under 21 2015: Music's Hottest Young Stars" list. Seventeen held a four-date concert series titled 2015 Like Seventeen – Boys Wish from the 24th to the 26th of December as an end-of-year celebration in Seoul. After the concerts' success, Seventeen held two related concerts the following February in 2016, entitled Like Seventeen – Boys Wish Encore Concert. On February 14, the official fanclub name Carat (Hangul: 캐럿) was announced. 2016: Love & Letter, Asia Tour and ''Going Seventeen'' Seventeen's first full-length studio album Love & Letter was released on April 25, 2016. The album charted on the Oricon Weekly Pop Album Charts in Japan besides success on domestic charts. Seventeen received their first win on a music show with the album’s title track "Pretty U". Love & Letter was later re-released as a repackaged version on July 4 along with the lead single "Very Nice". Promotions were immediately followed by Seventeen's 1st Asia Tour 2016 Shining Diamonds, which included venues in South Korea, Japan, Singapore, Australia and China. On December 5 the group released their third EP Going Seventeen, which outsold Love & Letter. 2017: Al1, 2017 Seventeen Project, Diamond Edge and, ''Teen, Age'' Seventeen held six concerts in Japan between February 15–24 named 17 Japan Concert: Say The Name #Seventeen. The concerts attracted a total of 50,000 spectators despite the group's not having officially debuted in Japan. On April 1, Seventeen became the first idol group to have a second season of the show One Fine Day after filming the series during their stay in Japan. The second season was titled One Fine Day in Japan and was created in collaboration between South Korean broadcaster MBC and Japanese network Music On! TV. Seventeen's fourth EP, Al1, was released on May 22, 2017. A series of videos titled 2017 Seventeen Project and three music videos subtitled Chapter 0.5 Before AL1 were subsequently uploaded. The group completed their first world tour, 2017 Seventeen 1st World Tour "Diamond Edge", during which they visited thirteen cities in Asia and North America, on October 6. On November 6, the group's second full-length studio album Teen, Age was released, selling over 215,000 copies in its first week alone and therefore setting a new record for the group. 2018: ''Director's Cut, BSS, Japanese debut, You Make My Day'' Seventeen released a special album on February 5, named Director's Cut. Although Director's Cut contained all tracks from the previous Teen, Age album, it was promoted as a special album instead of a repackaged one due to the presence of four new tracks, including title track "Thanks". "Thanks" reached first place on iTunes charts in 29 countries, including countries from North America, South America, Europe and Asia, proving it to be the group's most popular release yet worldwide. Time magazine named Seventeen one of the best K-pop groups during this promotion period. On March 21, members Hoshi, DK and Seungkwan debuted as a subgroup called BSS or BooSeokSoon, a common nickname for the three members together. The group released their debut single "Just Do It" and enjoyed a short promotion period. Seventeen officially debuted in Japan on May 30 with their first Japanese mini-album, We Make You. The music video for the lead single "Call Call Call!" was released on May 16. Seventeen revealed on July 2 that they are scheduled to release their fifth EP, You Make My Day, on July 16. Promotions will take place in between the Ideal Cut concerts in Seoul and concerts scheduled in other countries in Asia. 2019: ''You Made My Dawn'' Seventeen released their sixth EP You Made My Dawn on January 21. The title track 'Home' is considered their most popular release yet, winning ten trophies on weekly music shows. The EP also attained two triple crowns which consist of three consecutive wins on any one weekly music show, and a grand slam which consists of winning trophies on Music Bank, Inkigayo, M Countdown, Show! Music Core and Show Champion in a single promotion period. It is the group's best-sold release to date. On May 29, Seventeen released their 1st Japanese single, Happy Ending. The release peaked at #1 on the Oricon Daily Singles Chart and went on to receive Platinum status from RIAJ. On August 5, Seventeen released the digital single, "HIT". The single was a precursor to the group's third studio album, An Ode, which was released on September 16. An Ode is the group's best-selling album to date, selling over 700,000 copies in its first week, and granted the group's first 'daesang' or 'grand prize' for Album of the Year. It was also critically acclaimed as the best K-Pop album of the year by Billboard. Members By Age Sub Units Special Sub Units Discography Korean Studio albums * Love & Letter (2016) ** Love & Letter Album Repackaged (2016) * Teen, Age (2017) * An Ode (2019) Special albums * Director's Cut (2018) Mini albums * 17 Carat (2015) * Boys Be (2015) * Going Seventeen (2016) * Al1 (2017) * You Make My Day (2018) * You Made My Dawn (2019) Digital singles * HIT (2019) OSTs * A-TEEN (2018) * 9-TEEN (2019) * Chocolate OST Part 1 (2019) Collaborations * Q&A (2015) * Chocolate (2016) Japanese Mini albums * We Make You (2018) Singles * Happy Ending (2019) * Fallin' Flower (2020) Chinese Digital singles * Oh My! (Chinese ver.) (2018) * Home (Chinese Ver.) (2019) Other releases * My I (Chinese Ver.) (2017) Taiwanese Best albums * 17 Hits (2016) Unofficial songs & Mixtapes Main article: ''Unofficial songs'' Concert Tours Main article: Concert Tours[[Seventeen Concert 'IDEAL CUT'|']]Seventeen Concert 'IDEAL CUT'/Gallery Awards & Nominations ''Main article: List of Awards and Nominations Filmography TV shows * Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan (2015) * Seventeen's One Fine Day (2016) * Seventeen's One Fine Day in Japan (2017) * SVT Club (2018) Web Series Main article: Web Series Endorsements * Ceci's Clean Perfume (2016) * DD Chicken (2017) * Dynafit (2017) * Elite (2017) * The SAEM (2018-present) * G+ Star Zone (2018) * Lafuma (2018) * NeNe Chicken (2018-present) * AO+ (2019) * Korea Brand & Content Expo 2019 Dubai (Honorary Ambassador) (2019) * Coex Winter Festival (Honorary Ambassador) (2019) Official Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter **SEVENTEEN / SEVENTEEN Staff *Official Youtube *Official Instagram' *Official Fancafe *Official Weibo *Official V Live *Official Soundcloud *Official Line *Official Kakao *Official TikTok '''Japanese * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Youtube * Official Line * Official Line Blog Gallery References Category:Seventeen